megalithfandomcom-20200214-history
New Dusk Conclave
New Dusk Conclave A new and growing nation with a diverse culture, advanced technology, and well funded military; the history behind their rise to existence was a small, but well funded and fast growing one which started as a government division under the alliance . A unitary aristocracy style of government was established to make sure everything ran smoothly. Founded in 3126 A.D. by a organization known as Section 6 to escape to a place where a better society could be formed compared to the one they left in the Milky Way, the people left the largely explored and settled galaxy to set up their own nation where they began the construction of the New Dusk Conclave in the Andromeda galaxy. Recruiting New members are welcome, as anyone can immigrate and become citizens. New military personnel must enlist with SSAF and will be awarded the rank of Trooper upon passing their basic training requirements. Government personnel must be screened through a short process before being employed. Civilian positions are hired through normal hiring processes, but any refugees are welcome as well, as the NDC holds an open door policy for those in need of aid. Information Here, everything of importance to know about the faction can be found; races, cultural articles, their diplomatic situation, and the culture of this diverse society. Information on government structure, military organizations, history, their claimed territories, and even a bit of info on the NDC's economy is also available on this page. Incorporated Species Every race, is accepted within this faction, and is open to any new race to join. Government The government of Section 6 is a Unitary Aristocracy with Absolute Primogeniture succession. All power is delegated from the shared rule of the council and Lord Mark Oaklen. This power is inherited by the oldest child of the lord regardless of sex upon death in terms of the lord, but it earned through merit and hand selection in the case of council positions. Currently, this delegated power is shared among a number of Councilors, which govern the affairs of the nation together. Each councilor is selected from the next most capable from within officially created departments of government when the prior is not fit for duty. Local governance is further delegated to a democratic process where locals vote on changes to their area. In cases of suspected foul play, the council or rulers can suspend or interrupt the democratic process. The name for the government was derived from an idea, albeit an idealistic and philosophical one, but one the people were set on nonetheless. Before every new dawn is dusk, a lowering of the sun into the beginning of the night, to which in some cultures represents a struggle. New Dusk is to metaphorical note the new struggle before the people of the NDC, to build a place safe and prosperous for their children to come. Conclave simply refers to the fact that the majority of the government decisions that are not major enough for the Lords to have to decide are handled by a council, similar to conclave style entities. This is how the name New Dusk Conclave was decided, representing what the young nation seeks, as well as how they are represented. Military * 559,083 troops * 8 corvettes * 14 frigates * 5 cruisers * 2 capital ships Treaties and Diplomacy Despite the nation's young age, they have already made strides towards friendly relations with the other nations; having already made a successful alliance with another young nation. Talks with other powers continue and hopefully, their bonds with those of the Andromeda galaxy will grow. Territory The planets, systems, and location articles for the faction go under here. Culture Science and Military are heavy influences on the newer society, as well as very community oriented due to their previous home. The people of the Conclave have faced harsh conditions, and harsher odds. The populace is a mixing pot of races, religions, backgrounds, and cultures from across the Milky Way galaxy. All blending, mixing, and each equally expressed here and there throughout the colonies. The people, however, are happy with their current government, men raised to the position via confidence and trust. New technologies are a common thing in the NDC, life always improving in some measure, no matter how small seeming. Fashion is a reflection, everyone wearing the style and dress of their people and beliefs. The only uniform aesthetic is that of the military and government elements, a unified look that the people are familiar with. The territories of the NDC are far from crowded, compact, or overbearing to nature. Grass and trees line the gaps between buildings and streets in strips of nature, large parks often found in the center of the colonies. Media also is another mixed batch of those living in the NDC, with the exception of the government supported broadcasting programs. Armed men in armor are a common and normal sight, the people comfortable as if they were any other law enforcement. Most architecture has a straight-edged and geometric in aesthetic, as well as functional. Economically, small private businesses thrive, and corporations are carefully regulated within the territories. The economy is still very new but driven by product and a hard backed mostly physical based currency system. A plethora of everyday items are available at a range of stores and vendors, ranging to those found in the shopping district, or the marketplaces and bizarre of downtown. Having been established over a month ago approximately. Every year on the eve of a new year, vendors gather in the park for celebration and selling of festival related goods into the first morning of a new year. Other holidays revolve around historical events, such as the day that Section 6 landed on Sirris VI to found what became the NDC. New ones are always proposed to the council with the local voting system results used as advisory information for the final decision by the council. On a darker note, events of mourning involve a specially developed process for handling the passing of the deceased. Their bodies are in public sessions cremated, their ashes compressed and processed into graphene. An orb is created with their name inscribed, a holographic image of the person inside, a sample of the soil of the land where they perished, and a small internal computer with a list of accomplishments alongside an audio recording from the deceased. This is placed in a memorial wall in the central park of each colony currently, in memory of them. Any leftover graphene can be fashioned into jewelry, personal items, or even pieces of armor for the deceased's family to hold onto. History Originally created from a division called Section 6, they grew and expanded. When they could grow no longer and had done all they could for the place of their conception, in 3126 A.D., Section 6 took a long and harrowing exodus in search of a new home. A world and system to call their own to build the ideal future for their people that for so long they had worked for. Little did they know that such a trip would cost them as with the loss of many of their people and ships. Because as they arrived in the Andromeda galaxy, they were attacked by a race known as the Curse of Existence in a direct assault on the S6 fleet. Over 800 lives were lost in the journey and it would take over a months to deploy their their first colony fully; the capital of what would become the drafting table of the New Dusk Conclave. Even before landfall on the next world, they had formed their council and drafted the outline of their new government. But it was not considered complete or felt as genuine until the city was completed. The day of completion was marked with the unveiling of a monument to those who had perished in the exodus: a large black wall filled with graphene orbs forged from the fallen. They had finally found a home in the Sanctuary star system on the world dubbed Sirris VI and their new capital city named Obsidian City. With this new government, the organization had to restructure and set a form of governance. The governing body came in the form of the council formed of the original department heads and the founding lord. The Oaklen bloodline became nobility and Mark Oaklen ruled as lord at the head of this council. Only his bloodline's descendants could ascend to the throne if the founder passed. Faction Perks 1. Diverse Society: each new alien species in the faction adds +5% happiness 8. Equality: all citizen happiness is increased by +5% 4. Invested Engineers: all construction times of any buildings that are not space stations is halved 5. Defensive Initiative: All units may be purchased at half monetary costs 6. Rite of Passage: All infantry units gain +1 training 1. Research Enthusiasts: Research labs produce +1 research points 2. Educational Environments: All schools provide additional population happiness 3. Exploration Initiatives: All science ships gain +1 mobility 5. Dedicated Learners: Research facilities have halved monetary upkeep costs 6. Knowledge is Power: All military vessels gain +1 firepower and armor 7. Secrets of the Scientists: All military vessels gain +2 stealth 10. Shrouded in Mystery: able to create a Shroud device which gives all friendly forces +3 Stealth while in the system this device is built in 10. Defenders of Freedom: all military units gain +1 armor in defensive wars 1. Mining Culture: all mineral resource outputs gain +1 2. Agricultural Investments: all food farms produce +1 food 3. Electrical Personalities: all power producing facilities produce +1 power 1. Masters at Arms: All military units gain +1 training 4. Honor bound Warriors: When fighting an enemy of greater relative military strength gain +1 firepower for the duration of the battle 7. Heavy Armor: all vehicles (not space ships) gain +1 armor 10. Stalwart Defenders: All units gain +1 armor Category:Faction